


Scorched

by AnonAMNOS



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, MetsMenAU, TennenWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAMNOS/pseuds/AnonAMNOS
Summary: Aiba Masaki and Ohno Satoshi work together to fight a virus threatening their world.With the occasional help of the rouge gun-slinger Matsumoto Jun, this is a collection of their adventures inspired by the Mets Men CMs.This is a chaptered work of short stories for #TennenWeek





	1. Prompt: Height

**Author's Note:**

> If you have yet to see the CMs check them out below :)  
> 
> 
> [YouTube KIRIN MetsMen CM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ir4HBMgyc7k&t=0)

**Year: 2780, Lunar Cycle 3/15. Location: Arechi**

 

They had been planning this mission for days, the area was one of the worst affected that they had come across in some time so they had been extra meticulous in ensuring everything would go smoothly, the last thing either wanted was a mistake or wrong move that could get one or both of them infected.

Aiba was on lookout, he had climbed up a rooftop overlooking the motel’s parking lot. It wasn’t the tallest, but it was well concealed and with his height he could see a clear path on either side of the lot, should the infected be clever enough to swarm his partner. Ohno was on the ground, being shorter meant he was easily able to duck between the long-abandoned cars and debris that littered the area, he was naturally agile so he could soundlessly move from cover to cover until it was time to strike. He made sure his mechanical glove was fully loaded, it had enough water that it would be able to emit a powerful enough blast to distribute the disinfectant to those reported to be in the motel, he just had to wait for Aiba to give the signal to move.

Aiba could see Ohno crouched behind a fallen signboard, he was close enough that Aiba could reach him if anything went pear-shaped, the intel they had for this motel was good, Ohno had collected it himself, but you could never be too careful. Who knew what hid behind all those closed doors?  He scanned the area one more time, the infected were congregated in the parking lot, they were just wandering aimlessly but both men knew they would get hostile as soon as they made their presence known. Aiba stood, he counted 27 visible infected, Ohno would need his help once he made initial contact, the disinfectant serum worked immediately upon contact when mixed with water, but water was in such short supply. They had to be careful how much they used, if they ran out before the infected were all sanitised then it would only take one to reinfect them all and Ohno and Aiba too.

Aiba silently signaled his partner and held up his fingers to show how many infected they faced, Ohno gave a thumbs up using his non-gloved hand and switched the dial on his mechanical one to begin the mixing of the serum with the water. Aiba was just about to give the go signal when a flash of purple came falling from a rooftop on the far side of the parking lot. It immediately began shooting blasts of liquid at the infected, Aiba watched as the crust fell off those the blast hit and people began to emerge, a little shocked and dazed, but sanitized. It wasn’t the plan, but the purple flash was doing what they had traveled all this way to do themselves.

 

Aiba jumped down to meet his partner who was watching the commotion with a shocked expression. ‘Who?’ was all Ohno could say when he fell silent as the purple flash slid across the ground shooting down 4 infected with double hits from his weapons

 

‘Is, is he using guns?’ Aiba asked as the purple flash shot at the ground and bounced up with the force of the water jets only to continue shooting and taking down more infected.      

 

Ohno made an affirmative noise from the back of his throat before scratching his nose ‘I guess we should help him?’

 

‘He looks like he has it covered’ Aiba said as he continued to watch the man in amazement ‘But, we did come all this way?’

 

Ohno seemed to agree and they left the cover of the signage together, Ohno shot a powerful blast that knocked down 7 infected who withered on the ground for a moment before the crust fell off their forms and gasps of relief could be heard. Aiba parted his staff so a stream of disinfected water connected the two poles making them into nunchucks and swung at 3 infected who were running into their path away from the purple man. They made their way to the center of the parking lot, blasting those in their path when the purple man finally looked up and drew his guns at them.

He was smiling widely but it faltered a little as he took in their appearance, like him they were heavily clothed despite the strong heat that remained a constant on the planet, only those that risked contact with the infected dared dress in so many layers, it was a primitive but effective way of minimising contamination. Aiba with a long green coat over his tunic and gloves on each hand, Ohno was wearing a bright red cape on top of his dark jacket and pants a striking combo with the bright red of his mechanical arm, which was shining with condensation fast evaporating from its use. The man lowered his guns a little as he noticed the people that were beginning to come around behind them, pools of water at their feet as they peeled the remaining dead crust from their forms.

 

‘That’s your work?’ he asked, pulling down a pair of purple headphones, he was breathing heavy from the acrobatic display he had just put on from his own work on the larger group of people coming around behind him.

 

‘We had planned on disinfecting more, but it looks like you beat us to it’ Aiba smiled and reached out a hand to the purple man ‘I’m Aiba Masaki, this is Leader, you were awesome out there, it was so cool the way you flipped down and blasted them all, are those guns? They reloaded so fast, how did you do that? Is it some sort of spring mechanism, could I take a look? I’d love to get something like that so I didn’t have to carry so many of these around’ he finally drew a breath as he pointed to his own set of nunchucks tucked into the holster on his belt.

 

The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow but shook his hand slowly. Ohno laughed at his partners exited rant before bowing to the man ‘Ohno Satoshi, nice to meet you’

 

‘Nice to meet you too’ the man replied ‘And yes? I have a friend who makes them for me’ he said holding out one of the guns as if admiring it for the first time ‘My name is Matsumoto Jun’ he said, as he lowered the weapon and grinned at the pair.

 

Aiba and Ohno grinned back, Aiba putting his arm around Ohno’s shoulders and leaning into him as they admired the purple man who had just cleansed over a dozen infected on his own and made it look like he was having the time of his life.

 

They had split up to check the rooms of the Motel one by one, carefully disinfecting any stragglers they found, afterward all three men met back in what was once the reception area of the motel to debrief. Matsumoto Jun, it turned out, was a Medical Enforce Technician like Ohno and Aiba, more commonly known as MET to the general populous. When the infection first spread METs once travelled the planets in large numbers doing what they could to combat it, but as worlds grew hotter and water became more scarce the METs Men became fewer and fewer, Ohno and Aiba had only ever known one other MET in the time they had been doing this and he retired several lunar cycles ago. Matsumoto Jun was younger than them both by a few years but had been administering the disinfectant serum since his friend had came across the formula in some old online archive and had been on the job as long as they had. This friend was apparently the same genius who created his advanced weapons, ‘The guns draw moisture from the surroundings and the serum is kept in these capsules’ Matsumoto explained as he twirled one between his fingers. ‘Even the infected still have some water in them, they couldn’t move about if they didn’t, they would just be dust. So, borrowing it for a short time and replacing it with the serum mixed in means I don’t have to worry about running out or reloading’

 

‘Ah, that’s so cool’ Aiba said as he took the capsule from Jun to admire it more closely

 

‘Keep it’ Jun said getting up as one of the women they had saved that day came into the building looking a little sheepish. ‘I should get some rest; I’ll need to get up early to travel back’

 

‘You could come with us?’ Ohno suggested and Aiba nodded in agreement ‘Working alone can’t be all that safe’

 

‘You’ll find I’m rarely alone’ Jun replied with a wink and he made his way over to the woman, he whispered into her ear and she smiled as he took her hand. ‘On the field I prefer less variables, the less people I have to worry about the more I can concentrate on the job….. no offense’

 

‘None taken’ Aiba smiled ‘Maybe we’ll see you around?’

 

‘Sure’ Jun said, but he was already halfway down the corridor towards one of the motel rooms, the women giggling happily at his heels.

 

‘You like him’ Ohno said as Aiba watched the pair leave

 

‘He’s cute, don’t you think?’ Ohno whacked Aiba on the arm, a look of pretend hurt on his face. ‘You’re cuter!’ Aiba quickly said and pulled the shorter man into a hug.

 

Ohno laughed into the embrace ‘He is cute’ he agreed ‘A little flashy and he could get himself into trouble if he doesn’t watch his six while flipping around like he does… but cute’

 

‘Aww, you’re worried about him! See, you like him too!’ Aiba said and pulled back to look at his partner

 

‘I like you more’ Ohno replied and leaned up to kiss the taller man.


	2. Prompt: Towels

**Year: 2780, Lunar Cycle 3/18. Location: Seiiki**

‘He said his weapons drew moisture from their surroundings?’ Sho asked as he examined the capsule Aiba had given him.

 

‘Yup’ Aiba replied, ‘He said it meant he didn’t have to reload them all the time, and the serum was kept in capsules like that one’

 

‘That’s… it’s brilliant. I’ll need to do some further analysis, who did he say designed it?’

 

‘A friend, same one that found the formula for the serum. I guess he’s really clever huh?’

 

‘I’ll say’ Sho said quietly, he hurried over to his lab bench and put the capsule under a microscope. Sho’s workstation was covered by lab equipment he used in his work to constantly adapt and strengthen the disinfectant serum. The walls were surrounded by blueprints for new weapon designs he was working on, weapons that Aiba and Ohno would take into the field to save as many people as they could. Aiba and Ohno both thought Sho was the cleverest person they knew, he was vigilant in his work, always striving to be better and learn more, as though he alone could end the infection that had plagued the planets for decades.

 

‘Thank you for your hard work out there’ Sho said as he continued examining the capsule ‘While you were both gone, I finally broke into the spring. The sulfur levels in the water we tapped into are just right, it was lucky finding it so far underground.’

 

‘Not lucky, brilliant Sho-chan!’ Aiba said, going over to hug his friend even as he remained bent over his lab bench ‘Does that mean we can use the bathhouse? No more sand baths?’

 

‘No more sand baths’ Sho reaffirmed as Aiba squealed into his ear and hugged him tighter

 

‘Leader, LEADER’ he called after letting the Sho get back to his work ‘LEADER’

 

‘I’m here, I’m here’ Ohno said as he came into the lab, he was dressed in only a black t-shirt and matching pants, his outerwear discarded as soon as they reached the sanctuary of their small homestead. He had taken his mechanical arm off but a tight bandage covered the broken appendage that was usually concealed underneath it, something he rarely went without.

 

‘Leader, Sho-chan has fixed the bathhouse’ Aiba said coming over to the smaller man with a twinkle in his eye ‘What say we go and see what a good job he has made of it?’

 

Ohno smiled as he let Aiba take him by the arm and pull him back out the lab towards the direction of the bathhouse. They had built it several weeks prior after Sho had discovered an underground spring in the area. It had been the reason they had chosen the location as their base, an underground spring meant accessible water for Sho’s experiments. Working as METs Men didn’t offer a large salary, usually whatever local councils could afford to save their towns, and the price of water was ever rising despite the strict rations that most prefectures applied to the purchase of it. The bathhouse was tiled and cool, it had been a nice place to relax in even before they had a steady water source, now that the air had a faint sulfur smell and the tiles shone with condensation the room seemed luxurious in comparison with the dust and dry earth smell that remained everywhere else.

Aiba pushed Ohno into the room and immediately began helping him strip off, both men giggling as they did so, it had been some time since either had the chance to have a proper bath, one they could sit and soak in, watching as their fingertips got wrinkled. The prospect was as exciting as seeing each other naked, a sight they had both had grown accustomed to in the few years they had known one another but had yet to tire of.

 

‘Masaki, we need towels’ Ohno laughed once he was stripped, Aiba still had his pants on, although his belt had been thrown in a corner somewhere, he reached up to kiss the taller man ‘You go grab some and I’ll fill the bath’

 

‘Towels, right!’ Aiba said once they broke apart and hurried out the room holding his trousers by the waist to keep them falling. He headed to their shared room and began rummaging through a hamper until he found two clean ones, the movement had caused his trousers to fall to his shins so he kicked them off before heading back to the bathhouse.

 

‘AIBA’ Sho cried as Aiba ran past his lab on his way back to the bathhouse ‘Other people live here too you know!’

 

‘Sorry Sho-chan’ he yelled as he heard the door to the lab slam shut. He entered the bathhouse and Ohno looked up with a curious expression ‘We need to get Sho-chan laid’ he giggled as he placed the towels down before getting in the bath alongside Ohno, it was blissfully warm and he sighed as he lay down and stretched out.

 

‘You shouldn’t tease him, running around the place naked’ Ohno said moving closer to lie next to him ‘Any other man would get jealous at the thought of other men seeing their boyfriend naked’  

 

‘But Sho-chan’s Sho-chan’ Aiba exclaimed and to anyone else it would have made no sense but Ohno understood, Ohno always understood, that’s why he loved him so much.

 

They spent enough time just lying in the bath together that the water had grown lukewarm, they could pump more up now that they had a large supply of it but neither seemed inclined to move. Ohno lifted his bandaged hand out the water to see the pruned digits, the hand and forearm a little too thin. Aiba knew that he had damaged it before they met, an incident with a trial vaccination, something that was meant to prevent the infection spreading but hadn’t been fully tested. It had been Sho-chan who saved Ohno, stopping the damage at his arm, others on the trial hadn’t been as lucky.

 

Aiba reached over and took the hand, kissing the water off each wrinkled fingertip ‘Is it hurting?' he asked

 

‘No, the bath helps’ Ohno said. Aiba lowered the hand back under the waterline, ‘That didn’t mean you had to stop’ Ohno pouted.

 

Aiba smiled and pulled Ohno over so he could kiss his lips instead, Ohno moved and straddled Aiba’s legs so that he could lean in to deepen the kiss, Aiba moaned as their hips ground together with the action and he snaked his hands up Ohno’s back to hold him closer. They spent some time exploring each other’s mouths, aware of the growing hardness developing between them but too entranced with each other to do anything about it for the time being. It wasn’t until Ohno parted for breath and began to nibble along Aiba’s jawline instead, that Aiba reached down to take hold of both their lengths. He moved his hand slowly and Ohno had to stop to rest his head against Aiba’s shoulder as his breath turned ragged.

 

‘Masaki’ Ohno moaned low and deep and Aiba felt hotness pooling in his gut. Aiba moved his hand faster, tightening his grip a little more as Ohno began to chant his name. They were both breathing into each other’s space, sharing warm breath as the cooling water waved around them at their movements. Ohno reached over to mouth a line from Aiba’s jaw to his temple, capturing the taste before bitting at Aiba’s earlobe.

 

Aiba came with a long cry of ‘Satoshi’ and Ohno followed soon after, the burden of which left him sitting heavily on Aiba’s lap as he rested his head on his lovers chest, arms tight around his waist. Aiba kissed Ohno’s head once he had caught his breath, rocking his hips up to dislodge the man from him and laughing when it caused an unhappy grumble to come from his chest. ‘Come on, get up old-man, or you’ll prune all over’

 

‘Comfy’ Ohno complained but he got up anyway, pulling Aiba along with him.

 

He got one of the towels Aiba had left and wrapped it around his waist, before handing one to Aiba to do the same. Aiba quickly dried himself first before wrapping it around and tucking in the end. He pulled the older man towards him and took his towel to begin rubbing the water off his shoulders and hair ‘You’ll catch a cold if you don’t get dried properly first’ he chided the man, rubbing his thick hair till it stood out at funny angles.

 

‘I like to drip dry’ Ohno said ducking away from the rubbing, he went to grab the towel back but Aiba stepped back and with a twist of his hands had turned it into a whip. He swung it at the shorter man who easily jumped back out of the way laughing, Aiba twisted the towel and whipped it at him again laughing also. Ohno dodged it easily and ran out the room Aiba quick on his heels.

 

They hadn’t made it to the end of the corridor when the lab door opened and Sho came out, ‘LEADER’ he cried and lifted his hands up to cover his eyes ‘I swear, I’m going to move out!’

 

Ohno reached up and placed a kiss on a part of Sho’s cheek that his hands weren’t covering, Aiba running after him and whipping Sho’s behind as he passed by himself

 

‘Sorry Sho-chan’ they chorused entering their bedroom, giggling together as they closed the door tight behind them. Sho could feel his cheeks burning as he lowered his hands smiling at his two silly friends and rolled his eyes at their infectious happiness, as if he would want to live with anyone else.


	3. Prompt: Muscles

**Year: 2780, Lunar Cycle 9/18. Location: Seiiki**

 

They were right behind him; it didn’t matter that he was running as fast as he could he knew they would catch up to him sooner or later. Ohno felt the sweat running down his back and his legs were aching as he struggled to keep on going. Just a little further, if he could make it a little further, he would be fine.

 

‘On your left’

 

Ohno groaned as Jun overtook him, did he really just lap him? It was humiliating. Ohno considered himself in good shape but running had never been his forte, how was it fair when MatsuJun’s legs were so much longer than his?

 

‘Good Job Oh-chan, you’re almost at the finish’ Aiba grinned as he ran past Ohno himself, Ohno swiftly decided it definitely had to be because they both had longer legs. He knew he was also older than both men but not by that much! By the time he reached the finish line, Jun was already doing some cool-down stretches and Aiba was sprawled out on his back drinking some water. Ohno crawled over to Aiba and grabbed the water out of his hands taking a large gulp himself as the taller man grinned at him. Ohno thought it wasn’t natural that his partner still looked so pretty when he was sweating profusely and struggling to catch his breath.

 

‘That wasn’t bad, you’ve definitely knocked a few seconds off your personal best but we’ll need to do a test run with the new gun also’ Nino was standing over Jun with a clipboard in his hands scribbling down notes. Ninomiya Kazunari was the genius friend of Jun’s that helped him with his missions, Aiba and Ohno had met him the lunar cycle prior after they had helped out Jun enough to gain his trust. He was currently designing a new gun for Jun, something merging the reloading capabilities of his twin pistols with the power of Ohno’s mechanical arm.

 

‘Can do’ Jun said as he stood up and rolled his shoulders arching his back ‘We still need to work on our core a little more before we move onto general strengthening’. After their last mission together Aiba had asked what Jun did to stay in such good shape, it was an innocent enough question and Ohno was curious himself. Neither were really prepared however, when Jun showed up at their base a week later with a detailed training and diet plan for each of them. Nino had toted along too, curious to see who designed their weapons but it had been a less than enthusiastic meeting between the two men.

 

_\-----_

 

_‘It’s great to finally meet you! I’ve been studying the capsule Matsumoto-san let Aiba have, it’s really spectacular how you diluted the compound to allow such a small device to distribute the serum effectively.’ Sho was gushing at their guest but Ohno wasn’t surprised. Although he struggled to understand what Sho said half the time he knew that the man mentioned Matsujun’s genius friend a lot since he got hold of that capsule._

_‘It was nothing’ Nino said paying Sho little attention, instead he was wandering around the lab picking up random objects and flicking through the paperwork that was lying around as if searching for something. ‘Is this it?’ he asked when he finally stood still and looked at the older man_

_‘Is what it?’ Sho furrowed his eyebrows as he went over to replace something Nino had picked up and put back in the wrong place_

_‘Your lab, is this all there is to it?’_

_‘What’s that supposed to mean?’_

_Nino shrugged his shoulders ‘I was just… expecting more’_

_‘Well, sorry to disappoint’ Sho angrily replied before marching out the room_

 

_\-----_

It had been two days since their meeting and none of the ones that followed had been much better, the younger man seemed to rile the older up whenever he opened his mouth.

 

‘Right, enough rest, come on you two time for some circuits’ Jun slapped Aiba on the thigh as he passed by, bouncing on the spot as though all the exercise only gave him more energy. Aiba jumped up beside him and began jogging on the spot, Nino leaned over to help Ohno up from his spot on the floor, which he left with a groan.

 

‘I could have warned you not to show an inch of interest in J’s workout plans’ the younger man grinned as Ohno found his balance ‘He’s been trying to get me to join him for years’ Ohno just groaned again before dragging his heels to follow the other two leaving Nino laughing behind him.

 

After they had worked out for several hours (hours!) Ohno and Aiba were resting in the living area while Jun was finishing up his long soak in the bathhouse. The man spent a long time there each day, Ohno suspected it was the bathhouse and not the need to train him or his partner that really attracted the younger man to come and visit them after so long. Ohno was lying down on his stomach still groaning in pain from their workout earlier.

 

‘Leader, you did great today’ Aiba said coming up and rubbing his back affectionately.

 

‘Doesn’t feel like it’ Ohno grumbled into his arm ‘Hurts’ he complained

 

‘Here?’ Aiba said pressing at the spot in between Ohno’s shoulder blades. When Ohno nodded affirmatively Aiba adjusted his position so he was sitting over the older man and began to knead the spot with both hands. Ohno felt himself melt into the floor. Aiba was great at massages, he used to give them out like candy when they first met but it had been a while since he had been treated to one, usually as soon as Aiba’s hands were on him it led to other activities. ‘Leader was so cool today’ Aiba said moving his hands a little lower and pressing the pads of his thumbs into the muscles of Ohno’s back. ‘You’re so strong, when you were hitting the punch-bag earlier I thought it was going to come right off its hook’

 

‘You and MatsuJun are better though’ Ohno said, there was no malice in his tone ‘You both ran rings around me, and you have tons more energy’

 

‘Satoshi has a different sort of energy’ Aiba said making his way across Ohno’s spine, lifting himself a little higher to press down harder ‘Even Jun-kun was admiring you, he told me he really liked the shape of your calves’ Ohno could hear the smile in Aiba’s voice as he said that

 

‘Really? My calves?’ Ohno lifted his head to look back happily and Aiba giggled

 

‘Really’ Aiba reached down to plant a quick kiss at the top of Ohno’s head

 

‘Tired out?’ Sho said as he entered the room

 

‘Getting better, right Leader?’ Aiba said getting off the older man

 

‘Much better’ Ohno said, getting up himself and stretching. It was true, Aiba’s hands worked miracles.

 

Jun came in followed by Nino (Sho tensed but didn’t move from his position standing by the table looking over some paperwork) ‘I think it’s crazy, the thing must be at least 200 years old!’ Nino was complaining to the taller man

 

Jun was looking in the mirror on the wall, fixing his already perfect hair, ‘HE is 162 I’ll have you know, and all that experience has to count for something’

 

‘Who’s 162?’ Aiba asked, both men looked up as if only realising for the first time that there were other people in the room.

 

‘J’s date for tonight, some cyborg he met in Keishi’

 

‘He’s not a cyborg he’s an android’ J said dismissively, not that Nino paid him any attention

 

‘This planet has not had any new models in almost two centuries, you need to be more careful what you go around sticking your bits into!’

 

‘I don’t remember you complaining when I was sticking my bits into you’ Jun retaliated, behind them came the sound of papers falling and Sho quickly bent down to pick up the mess he had made.

 

Nino went over to help him pick up the mess ‘Don’t worry Sho-kun, it was a long time ago, I definitely set my sights higher now’ he said handing the older man some papers ‘Unlike some people’ he added over his shoulder, Jun just rolled his eyes

 

‘None of my business what either of you do’ Sho said standing up ‘and I’d prefer if you addressed me as Sakurai’

 

‘Whatever you say Sho-kun’ Nino grinned, Sho’s ears turned pink as he headed back out the room

 

‘You’re fighting a brick wall there’ Jun said laughing as Nino scowled

 

‘Nino likes Sho-kun?’ Aiba asked

 

‘Isn’t it obvious?’ Nino replied, I came all the way here to see his creations, I’m adapting his work into my own, I try to talk to him all the time, but he always walks out on me!’

 

‘But you’re always rude to him’ Ohno said ‘When you met in his lab….’

 

Jun laughed and put his arm around Nino’s shoulder ‘For as much as this ass is a genius he’s rubbish at flirting, he doesn’t know how to be nice to the people he likes, thinks it makes him look uncool or something’

 

‘Shut up’ Nino said shaking the man’s arm off him ‘Worked on you didn’t it?’ Jun stuck his tongue out at the man ‘What did I say in Sho-kun’s lab? I thought it was amazing he makes what he does with nothing more than his own mind. I was expecting a team of technicians, computers running simulations, all the latest materials at his disposal’

 

‘Oh’ Aiba said

 

‘Oh’ Ohno repeated, he rubbed the back of his neck ‘it didn’t really come across like that, you sounded more… disappointed?’

 

Nino groaned and put his head in his hands, Jun laughed at how useless his friend was

 

‘Don’t worry Nino’ Aiba said, going up and putting his own arm around the younger man ‘I’m sure Sho-chan will come around’

 

Ohno came over to Nino’s other side and sandwiched the man between him and his partner ‘Sure, Aiba-chan and I will help you!’ He smiled up at his partner over the man’s head, both ignoring the groan from the center of the two which got louder at the suggestion.

 

‘That, is a brilliant idea!’ Jun laughed as he put on his jacket ‘Now if you’ll all excuse me, I have a date’

 

‘Good Luck’ Ohno and Aiba said in tandem as Jun left the room with a backward wave, both had grown firmly attached to the younger man with his playboy tendencies. The figure in between them tried to scuttle away but they tightened their grip and squeezed him closer, he was also someone they were both growing attached to. It was their duty, therefore, to help him as they had sworn to help everyone on the planet. If that meant they also helped Sho-kun, well then, that was just a bonus!


	4. Prompt: Good Job

**Year: 2780, Lunar Cycle 11/5. Location: Shobai**

Ohno was on his knees licking his way up Aiba’s length as the taller man was panting above him.  They were in an alleyway behind a warehouse that had been harboring a nest of infected, there must have been 50 souls in there this morning, but they had cleared it out over an hour ago.

Aiba reached down to grab a fistful of Ohno’s hair as Ohno pulled up and swirled his tongue around Aiba’s tip, sucking at the liquid that had gathered there. Aiba had to bite his lip to stop himself screaming as the elder sank back down to the base and began to move in a fast bop up and down.

It had been Aiba’s plan that prevented them from having to infiltrate the warehouse, while he was scouting the roof he found an old sprinkler system that had long dried up. With the new technology, they had thanks to Nino, the pair had enough water between them to fill the system a third of the way. After that, they emptied all the formula they had into the mix and pressed the button to run a test of the system. 50 people disinfected and they didn’t even have to enter the building.

 

Ohno pulled off to lick his lips, shiny and plump from his efforts. He began to stroke as he looked up at Aiba’s flush complexion. ‘Masaki is so clever’ he said as he twisted his grip, smiling at the shiver it caused Aiba to produce. ‘He saved all those people by himself’

 

Aiba gasped and shook his head ‘Both of us…. It was both….’ He never finished his sentence as Ohno leaned back down to suck hard at his tip, running his tongue over the slit and making Aiba bang his head back against the wall of the warehouse. It seemed to be just what Aiba needed to push him over the edge as began to rock his hips to fuck into Ohno’s mouth. Ohno just planted his knees further into the ground and relaxed his jaw more, bringing his hands around to grip tightly at Aiba’s ass to encourage him along.

 

‘Fuck, Satoshi… you’re so good to me… Fuck’ Aiba was babbling as he pumped his hips back and forth. Ohno decided if Aiba was talking then he wasn’t nearly as wound up as he wanted him to be, so he began to hum his agreement knowing the impact it would have around the member in his mouth. Aiba only managed to breath one more ‘Fuck’ before he closed his eyes and lost himself in chasing his pleasure.

Ohno tightened his grip on Aiba’s ass, happily thinking of the crescent-shaped indents he knew he was going to leave there and as Aiba’s breath began to hitch he took a big breath through his nose and swallowed around Aiba’s length. The tightening it caused in his throat was all it took for Aiba to shoot his seed down it, the older man swallowing it all before pulling away slowly.

 

Aiba slid down the wall as soon as Ohno pulled away, he was still catching his breath when Ohno grinned at him before leaning his forehead against the younger mans ‘YOU did a good job today’ he said before bending down to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

 

**Year: 2780, Lunar Cycle 12/18. Location: Seiiki**

 

Ohno was bent over the edge of the bath as Aiba moved his finger in and out of the puckered hole between his legs. He was panting into the crook of his elbow with his head resting on his forearms which were leaning against the cool tiles.

 

‘You’re so considerate Satoshi’ Aiba said as he splayed his other hand over the lower part of Ohno’s back. ‘You’re always taking care of us all, making sure we have a nice place to live, we really should thank you more often’ he pulled out his finger just briefly before pushing it back in alongside another, stretching the hole a little further. Ohno bit the inside of his cheek at the slight burn but it vanished quickly as Aiba continued to move within him.

Aiba pumped in and out for a little while before he began to scissor his fingers stretching the muscle more, he heard Ohno make a faint moan in the back of his throat and he crooked his fingers against the bundle of nerves he knew precisely where to locate so that he could hear the moan deepen.

 

‘You have done such a good job cleaning the bathhouse, it’s only right I give you a reward don’t you think?’ Aiba asked is he continued to brush against the spot in Ohno so that he was trembling underneath him. Aiba leaned over to grab some more lube before adding a third finger and moving his hand back and forth faster, fucking the hole hard enough that some water splashed out over the side of the bath.

Ohno arched his back and would have slipped into the water if Aiba didn’t change his position to hold the smaller man upright, an arm under his hips, pulling Ohno’s backside closer to his own crotch as he continued to prepare him for what they both knew he really wanted.

 

‘You’re going to have to keep still if you don’t want to make a mess on the nice clean floor’ Aiba said, pulling his fingers out. Ohno gasped and let out a shuddering breath.

 

‘Please’ he asked and wiggled his behind into Aiba’s crotch, he could feel the hard length against his cheeks and moved up and down, so it slipped between them, causing the taller man to groan. ‘Please Masaki, I want it, please, just…’

 

Aiba pulled back momentarily to give the right cheek a quick slap before thrusting in, the older man was well prepared so knew he didn’t need to be too gentle, but he did wait a moment once he was flush against the other so that Ohno could adapt to his length fully inserted. When the elder man pulled forward and began to move against Aiba’s hips, Aiba knew he was ready and fucked into him with abandon.

The sound of their coupling filled the tilled space, bouncing off the walls and only making each man hotter, making them want to push the other harder as they chased their release. Aiba was rocking back and forth with enough force they could both hear the slap of skin every time he made contact, the water was splashing out the bath in waves now completely soaking the floor, the sound coming from Ohno almost feral and it only spurred Aiba on more.  

As Aiba felt the tightening in his gut he pulled Ohno back so that he was almost completely flush against him and moved a hand down to take his lovers length, pumping it in time with his own thrusts so that they could finish together.

 

‘Satoshi, come for me’ he breathed hoarsely into the others ear and flicked his wrist so that he brushed his palm against the sensitive, leaking slit of the other. It was exactly what Ohno needed before he came in long spurts, the sensation causing Aiba himself to release into the elder man only a few thrusts later.

 

As they both came down from their high Aiba brushed soft kisses into the other's hair. Humming in appreciation and enjoying the feeling of the smaller man pressed tightly against him until he felt an elbow in his side. ‘Oww’ he exclaimed rubbing the spot

 

‘I’m going to have to clean in here again’ Ohno grumbled but he leaned further into the taller man and pulled his long arms around his own waist so that he was hugging him a little tighter.

 

**Year: 2781, Lunar Cycle 2/27. Location: Seiiki**

 

Ohno’s mouth was full but he was going slowly, enjoying the taste as it coated his tongue. He could hear Aiba groaning in enjoyment and looked at him in time to see the younger man dart his tongue out to lick his lips, his eyes gleaming as he looked lovingly at Ohno.

 

‘You’re both pigs’ Nino said from the other side of the table

 

‘It’s good’ Aiba replied with his mouth full having just taken another bite of the cake in front of him, Ohno nodded his head in agreement.

 

‘Don’t talk with your mouth full’ Jun said hitting Aiba over his head as he walked past

 

‘See? Pigs’ Nino repeated, getting up from the table to join the younger man in the kitchen.

 

Ohno shrugged his shoulders and reached for a plate of carrot cake. In front of the pair remaining at the table was an assortment of sweets, half a dozen different varieties in various states of destruction as they picked at and sampled each one in no particular order.

The day marked 6 years since the two men met, each day in the others company only brought them closer together, it was a reason to celebrate and any celebration deserved dessert! It had become a habit since their first year together, when each presented the other a cake as a gift, both wanting to give the person they loved something that they knew the other would truly enjoy. Each year after that they added another cake, to celebrate another year of the love they shared.

 

It was only a short time later that all the plates where cleared, but Ohno and Aiba remained at the table, slumped over and groaning with their hands on their stomachs

 

‘Tell me you didn’t finish it all?’ Jun asked, walking over when he heard the commotion coming from the two men.

 

‘Had too…’ Aiba said weakly

 

‘It’s tradition…’ Ohno followed sitting up from the table to slump against the back of his chair instead

 

‘Well, you’ve both made yourself sick so good job’ Jun replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

Sho came into the room with his own gift for the two men, he took one look at the plates on the table and his expression softened ‘You didn’t save me a bite this year?’ he asked

 

‘Sorry Sho-chan’ Aiba said as he reached up in an attempt to pat the man in comfort, but the effort was too much, and the hand fell back down to his side with a thump as he groaned louder

 

‘You’re both idiots’ Nino frowned watching the men at the table

 

‘I think it’s sweet’ Sho said growling at the shorter man in defense of his two oldest friends

 

Aiba managed a weak laugh ‘Ha, sweet… cause y’know, all the sweets…’ Nino raised his eyebrows and pointed at Aiba as though he had just proven Nino’s earlier point

 

‘Come on, we need to get you both to bed’ Jun said, stopping an argument from Sho and Nino before it could erupt. He took Aiba by the arm and lifted him up, Sho went around to do the same to Ohno, Nino pushing both men’s chairs back in once they had left the table. Jun and Sho took the men to their bedroom as Nino stayed behind to clean up the mess that was left from their cake buffet.

 

Jun and Sho seen that both men were firmly settled into bed after ensuring that their teeth had been brushed and they were wearing their comfiest pajamas, Jun was quite the mother-hen when his friends where unwell and he had given each an assortment of remedies to ease their stomachs and have them feeling better again in no time.

They left the men alone after confirming that neither felt they were going to be sick anytime soon. Jun had a date to go on and Sho wanted to work on a new strain of the serum, he was sure he was close to a breakthrough to prevent recontamination. As Jun made his way to the guest room to get changed, Sho went back to his lab to begin his work, when he got there he noticed a plate on his workbench containing a single cupcake in a yellow wrapper, the initial N alongside a single kiss was written on the icing on top.

 

Back in their bedroom Ohno rolled over and took Aiba’s hand under the covers ‘Happy Anniversary Masaki’ he said with heavy-lidded eyes, the amount of food he had eaten making him sleepy now that his head had hit the pillow

 

Aiba pulled the joined hands up and kissed Ohno’s knuckles, halfway to sleep himself ‘Happy Anniversary Satoshi’ he said as he slipped into a dreamless sleep alongside the man he loved.


	5. Prompt: Feeding Each Other

**Year: 2781, Lunar Cycle 4/17. Location: Keishi**

They had done it, the first successful trial of Sho’s new formula. The town they had just saved had not only been cleansed but the people there had become immune to the virus. They couldn’t believe their luck and all five men had gone out to dinner to toast their success

 

“Kampai!” they said in unison, clinking mugs of beer over the table, before each taking a hearty sip of the amber liquid. Ohno and Aiba were seated together, Nino and Jun on the other side and Sho sitting at the head of the table in-between Ohno and Nino. For reasons unknown to the others Sho didn’t seem to protest being around the younger man anymore, the atmosphere between the two men was still a little stiff but Aiba had decided that plenty of alcohol would be the cure to get them both over the final hurdle and had cohered them to come along by offering to pay for all the drinks that night.

A handsome waiter came into the private room with their food, a large selection of dishes that covered the entirety of the table. Jun watched him every step of the way, once the last dish was set down the waiter offered his wishes that they all enjoy the food, eyes darting to Jun as he talked, aware of the attention he was getting from the man. He left with a bow and Jun watched him leave with a smirk on his face. Nino jabbed him in the side and pointed at the plate in front of Jun to encourage him to begin eating.

 

“Leader, you have to try this” Aiba said holding out his chopsticks. Ohno leaned over and closed his mouth around the meat on offer, his eyes closing as he savored the taste. When they opened, they were shiny with admiration and he looked at Aiba as though he was going to confess to him all over again

 

“It’s sooo good” he said, licking his lips to capture more of the taste and falling back into his chair with a dreamy expression “Aiba-chan always picks the best food”. The taller man giggled and helped himself to another bite from his bowl

 

“If you two weren’t my friends I’d be feeling a little nauseated right now” Nino remarked from the other side of the table, Jun laughed and Sho rolled his eyes but was smiling at his friends with warmth. “How come you call Oh-chan Leader anyway? It’s not like we haven’t heard you call him Satoshi when you think we can’t hear”

 

Aiba tried to hide his blush by taking a sip from his beer, “Ohno was Leader before Aiba-chan met him” Sho said, reaching over for some gyoza “He had saved a pack of polar sasquatches from a mutated strain of the virus, and as pack mentality goes, as their savior he became their leader”

 

“Polar sasquatches?” Jun asked with a raised eyebrow, both him and Nino looking between Sho and Ohno to see who would laugh at the joke first but both men remained silent

 

“I think they’re cute” Aiba said into his beer breaking the quiet and causing Nino to laugh, the rest of the table joining in until they were all wiping tears from their eyes

 

“OK, Ok ‘Leader’, but we’re your pack now!” Nino said still laughing “You need a new nickname, something cool, all three of you do, you're hero’s now!”

 

“It's you and Sho-kun who do all the hard work, you should get nicknames too” Ohno laughed pointing at the two men

 

“No, no. Sho is already a perfect name”

 

Everyone at the table stopped laughing and looked at Nino who only just seemed to realise what he said. Aiba was grinning so hard his face looked like it would split, Jun had a twinkle in his eye but took a drink to keep himself silent. Ohno looked to his old friend seated beside him and could see the tips of his ears turn so red they looked like they would combust. Nino cleared his throat “and…. and we all know Nino is the best nickname so we’re both covered” he moved his food around on his plate before popping a small amount of rice into his mouth

 

Jun lowed his drink and decided to help out Nino, it was almost uncomfortable to see the man look shook “At school they used to call me King?” he offered

 

“Of course, they did” Nino shot back, mouth still full but looking at his friend in gratitude “We’re not calling you King”

 

“You call him J” Ohno said “Initials could work, how about MJ?”

 

“MJ-II, because he had two guns!” Aiba added excitedly.

 

“That’s a big no” Jun said laughing

 

“Ooo Big-No, that could be you!” Aiba replied pulling on Ohno’s sleeve

 

“Too much information” Nino said covering his ears as Jun and Sho laughed

 

“I didn’t mean it like that” Aiba giggled “But now you mention it…”

 

Ohno just leaned over to help himself to another bite of Aiba’s food, not in the least bit troubled by the conversation.

 

“All right, all right. Big-No, MJ-II and that will leave you; Aibaka” Nino grinned, Aiba stuck his tongue out at the suggestion

 

“Ayber” Sho said, finally joining in now that his ears were back to a more subtle shade of pink “Because of the cybernetic capabilities of your nunchucks”  

 

“Ooo, that’s so cool” Aiba exclaimed jumping up and down in his seat

 

“Ayber it is then. That’s... it's a good suggestion” Nino said, but he couldn’t look Sho in the eye and just took another mouthful of rice

 

Ohno was still eating away happily, “This sauce goes so well with the bread” he said, offering a piece of it to Aiba who bent over to bite it out of the smaller man’s hand.

 

“Mmm, it does! It would go great with the beer too, I should get some more” Aiba moved to get up but Jun beat him to it

 

“I’ll get it, you stay here. You two look cozy”

 

“Cosy my ass, you just want to see that waiter again” Nino said as Jun passed behind him

 

“Why waste a perfect opportunity?” Jun replied, bending down to talk to his friend in a stage-whisper “For example, I am sure Sho-kun would love to try some of your burger. You know you won’t manage it all yourself anyway” Nino shrugged the man off and he left the room laughing

 

“He’s right though, it’s going to be too much for me if you would like some” Nino pushed his plate towards Sho who looked at it suspiciously before taking a piece of the burger and adding it to his own bowl

 

“Thank you for the food” he said before trying it himself and making a noise of appreciation “It’s good”. The two men held each other’s gaze for a moment before turning their attention firmly to their own plates and eating what remained.

 

Across the table Ohno and Aiba watched in silent interest, smiles adorning their faces. They had moved into each other’s space and were happily moving between all the plates within reach, for each new thing they tried themselves, they would offer a sample to the other who always took it without question. It had been the same for as long as they knew each other, even as friends they shared a love of food and going out to eat together was their favorite pastime.

Sitting in the private dining room now, having saved a town, made a huge step forward in fighting the virus they had been fighting their entire lives, surrounded by good friends and good food and good beer and each other, made both men feel like the luckiest couple in all the worlds.

 


	6. Prompt: Clumsy

**Year: 2781, Lunar Cycle 4/31. Location: Seiiki**

 

He had found it during their last mission, it was a simple supply run so he and Jun had taken care of it while Ohno stayed back to let Sho do some test work on a new mechanical arm. It was old and rusted, and probably in need of a dozen hard to come by parts but as soon as he saw it he knew he had to bring it home, it wasn’t too long ago that Ohno was complaining about not being as fast as him or Jun and if Aiba had a shot at making Ohno even a little bit happy, he would go out his way to make it a possibility.

Jun had complained, it was going to take them an extra day lugging it back but Aiba had promised to let him use their bathhouse whenever he wanted so the younger man didn’t put up too much of a fight (truthfully Jun and Nino now spent most of their time at Seiiki anyway so Aiba thought this was a good deal). They had got back late into the evening and stored it under a dust sheet in one of the outer buildings, Aiba was determined to make it a surprise so they wheeled it in slowly being careful to erase any marks on the ground leading back to it.

 

‘It’s a motorbike’ Sho said the next day when Aiba had stolen him away to show him his find

 

‘I know! It’s so cool, isn’t it? I’ve never seen one in real life before’ Aiba said, stroking the machine lovingly but knocking off a rusty wing and quickly bending down to pick it up and place it back, dangling the wires over the handlebars.

 

‘Why are you showing me a rusty motorbike?’ Sho asked kicking the back tire which had so little air in it, it laid pooled on the ground

 

‘I thought you could help me’ Aiba explained ‘I want to fix it up for Leader, so he doesn’t feel left behind now Jun is helping out with our missions more’

 

Sho looked at Aiba with a frown ‘Can Leader even ride a motorbike?’ Aiba looked back at Sho with his big puppy-dog eyes making Sho sigh and run his hands down his face. ‘Alright, let me take a look at it’ he reluctantly agreed.

 

 

Sho and Aiba had been working on the motorbike for almost two weeks, the first week consisting of Sho looking up every record he can for motorbikes and trying to find the model guide so he could pinpoint what exactly he needed to fix to get it up and running again. The second had been him checking and re-checking the guide before carefully removing each part until there was nothing but a shell of the bike left. Aiba had been entirely bored throughout.

 

‘I don’t understand why it looks more broken now than when I brought it in’ Aiba asked, picking up one of the parts and looking through the tubular shape

 

Sho grabbed it out his hand and carefully placed it back down ‘It’s reverse engineering, I need to take it all apart so I can see how to put it all back together again’ Aiba made a face like that sentence had made his head hurt

 

‘Careful you don’t give him a brain aneurysm’ came a voice from the door. Aiba swung around quickly knocking into Sho’s carefully placed display of motorcycle parts and sending them flying all over the small room.

 

‘AIBA!’ Sho cried

 

‘NINO!’ Aiba shouted before quickly pulling the man by the arm into the room and closing the door (popping his head out to look around outside before he did so) ‘How did you find us?’ he asked in a quieter voice

 

‘You’ve both been disappearing here every day for the last two weeks. Did you think no one would notice?’ Nino said forcibly removing his arm from Aiba’s grip

 

‘We’ve been busy’ Sho said picking up the scattered parts that now littered the floor

 

‘I can see that’ Nino said, heading over and flicking through one of the guides Sho had lying around the room ‘What do you need an old motorbike for?’ he enquired

 

‘We’re going to fix it’ Aiba said happily slapping the carcass of the bike in the center of the room ‘for Leader, it’s a surprise!’

 

‘I’m sure he’ll be ecstatic’ Nino responded picking up one of the parts Sho had carefully placed back on a table before throwing it haphazardly back down. ‘Y’know, over half these parts are going to be out of production?’ He bent down to look at the bike more thoroughly missing Aiba’s face falling.

 

‘Yes, thank you’ Sho said coming over to fix the parts on the table, again. ‘That’s why I’m going to 3D print more of them, I’ve been looking up specs and manufacturing notes for the past week’

 

‘You could’ Nino said standing up to look at the taller man in the eye ‘But even then there is no guarantee how a decades-old motorbike will fair in the dust and dry heat of the current environment, you’re going to need a fuel source that is compatible with the parts you copy, good luck finding rubber for those tires, the steering…’

 

‘I know all that, do you think I don’t know? If I can get the motorbike assembled…’

 

‘It will still just be an old motorbike’ Nino had a twinkle in his eye now ‘Unless….’

 

‘Unless?’

 

‘Unless we make it something new’

 

‘Something new?’ Aiba interrupted ‘But I wanted Leader to have a motorbike, to make him faster so he doesn’t feel left out. I thought it would be cool’

 

‘It would be a hindrance, but a hoverbike… now that would be cool’ Nino replied and Aiba grinned bright enough to light up the room they were in

 

‘Hoverbikes are fiction’ Sho stated

 

‘We design weapons to fight dried out zombies’ Nino replied, ‘What’s a little more fiction?’

 

Sho looked at the bike as though seeing it for the first time, ‘I could print the parts in a lighter material if we used a similar system to the serenity model aircraft we could gain enough upward thrust to keep the bike a few feet of the ground. It might just work’ Sho looked over to Nino ‘I could use an extra set of hands though’

 

‘Jun’s been busy the last few weeks seeing his hot waiter anyway, I’m getting bored. This, could be interesting enough to distract me’ Nino shrugged.

 

Aiba reached over and pulled him into a hug ‘Ahh, my two genius friends!’ he cried

 

‘Too tight, too tight’ Nino breathed out, struggling away from Aiba’s hold while Sho laughed.

 

 

It only took another two weeks until the hoverbike was ready. Nino and Sho had worked tirelessly on it, supported enthusiastically by Aiba each step of the way. When the day for the big reveal finally arrived Aiba brought Ohno to the outer building with his hands over his eyes, the walk was around 400ft and Aiba stood on the back of Ohno’s heels several times during the distance, but he was in such good spirits Ohno just laughed each time he did so.

When they arrived, Jun was leaning against the building with a smile on his face, Sho and Nino were standing forward, closer together than Aiba had ever seen them with the bike perched proudly in front of the pair.

 

‘One, Two, Three…. TA DA!’ Aiba shouted and lifted his hands from Ohno’s eyes.

 

‘Oh!’ Ohno said, a look of surprise on his face ‘Oh, that’s cool!’ he looked back around to Aiba who was grinning brightly ‘Where did you get it?’

 

‘I found it! Well, I found an old motorbike, but Sho-chan and Nino have been working on it and TA DA it’s all ready for you!’

 

‘Ooo, it’s for me?’ Ohno asked. Jun giggled, Nino rolled his eyes while Sho smiled fondly at their leader's response

 

‘Of course… do you like it?’ Aiba said a small frown appearing between his eyebrows

 

‘I do!’ Ohno reached up to kiss the taller man’s cheek ‘I just, I don’t know how to ride a motorbike’

 

‘That’s ok’ Nino said, ‘It’s a hoverbike, so no one knows how to ride it, you’ll be the first!’

 

‘We’ve made it so it will be able to withstand any terrain, it’s simple enough to use. The trick is to keep it balanced but it should respond to your body movements once you’re seated’ Sho smiled

 

‘It’s perfect for you’ Aiba said excitedly ‘You’re so elegant in your movements anyway, and you’ve always had a great sense of balance, this way you’ll be the fastest out of all of us’

 

Ohno smiled at his lover ‘Thank you Masaki’ he said in a small voice, his hand caressing Aiba’s cheek, he turned to bow for everyone else ‘Thank you’ he said

 

‘I didn’t really do anything’ Jun said bashfully, hand rubbing his nape

 

‘Don’t listen to him, he helped me bring it all the way here!’ Aiba said pulling Ohno over to the machine ‘Climb on! I wanna see you straddling it’ he made a gesture that only Ohno recognised as a wink and patted the seat. The bike started to fall before he quickly pulled on the handlebars to keep it upright.

 

Ohno laughed at the man and happily jumped up, he had to stay on his tiptoes to stay upright but Aiba kept a firm hold. Ohno turned the switch and the bike rose a little in the air, it was what he imagined riding a cloud would feel like ‘Ah, so cool’ he said again. Everyone came to gather around while Sho talked Ohno through all the settings.

 

 

Later when they were back in their room Ohno and Aiba were snuggling under the covers facing each other and discussing the events of the day

 

‘Do you really like it?’ Aiba asked for what seemed like the hundredth time

 

‘I really do’ Ohno said hands trailing soft patterns on the other man’s skin ‘Thank you again for working so hard on it’

 

‘I think I mostly got in everyone’s way. I must have knocked the parts everywhere a dozen times, and I mistook the 3D printer software for a drawing program…. I wasted 8 hrs printing a model of my dick instead of the combustion chamber’ Aiba frowned but Ohno just rolled over in laughter

 

‘I hope you kept that’ Ohno said once he had calmed down, rolling back on to his side to face Aiba again ‘None of it would have been possible without you’ he smiled  ‘I never want you to think you get in peoples way, we would be nothing without you, you’re the glue that binds us all together’

 

‘You’re just being nice because you love me’ Aiba smiled softly

 

‘You’re right’ Ohno smiled largely in return ‘but that doesn’t mean I’m wrong, just look at Sho-chan and Nino. Two weeks with you and they are inseparable’

  
Aiba giggled ‘They were fighting over what colour to make the bike, Sho-chan wanted red but Nino thought yellow would look better’

 

‘And Sho-chan won?’ Ohno said, the image of the shiny red bike still fresh in his mind

 

‘I told them whoever confessed to the other first would get to decide the colour!’

 

‘Eeh!?!’

 

Aiba laughed at his lover’s reaction ‘I dunno what happened, but when I went in the next day the tank cover was red’

 

‘See, you’re glue’ Ohno smiled and snuggled in closer wrapping his arms around Aiba’s toned frame ‘Clumsy, brilliant, wonderful, glue – that’s why I love you’

 

Aiba pressed a kiss onto the top of Ohno’s head ‘I love you more’ he said but the older man was already sleeping soundly


	7. Prompt: Laughter

**Year: 2781, Lunar Cycle 5/20. Location: Seiiki**

A loud scream came from the entryway. Ohno, Sho, and Aiba all ran into the room to see what the commotion was, Aiba had his nunchucks out, Sho was swinging a folded-up newspaper. Nino almost ran into Ohno in his haste to get away from whatever lay within

 

‘WHAT THE HELL?’ he shouted pointing back ‘IT’S…. IN THERE… THE HELL?’  


Aiba pushed past but lowered his weapon ‘What? Arashi?’ he moved forward to the tall, white being pushing itself back against the furthest wall. He reached up and stroked it’s furry shoulder ‘What did the mean little man say to you? Did he hurt your feelings?’ The being made a small scared noise and leaned into Aiba’s touch

 

‘HURT IT’S FEELINGS?’ Nino shouted, hiding behind Ohno whose shoulders were beginning to shake as he attempted to hold in his laughter ‘IT’S A FREAKING YETI!’

 

‘It’s a polar sasquatch’ Sho said trying to hold in his own laughter at his boyfriend’s reaction, he went over and pulled the younger man forward to comfort him ‘We told you about them, he’s here to help with the move’

 

Ohno had gone over to join Aiba in coaxing the sasquatch away from the wall, both men were rubbing it’s back making encouraging noises

 

‘Polar sasquatch? Oh-chan’s rescue story? The leader thing? It’s true?’

 

Ohno began to giggle, it wasn’t often he got to see Nino looking scared or sounding dumb, the more the younger man looked at the sasquatch with distrust the more Ohno struggled to hold in his laughter. This only made the younger man frown at him which of course made Ohno laugh more. Soon he was doubled over, Aiba was looking at him in amusement, a smile playing on his own lips, there were few things he loved as much as he loved the older man’s laughter, it affected his whole body and was as contagious as the virus they had spent the better parts of their lives fighting.

It wasn’t long before Aiba was laughing along too, tears running down both cheeks as he slapped on his lovers back, the both of them struggling to calm themselves down. Arashi the sasquatch was tilting his head at the pair like a curious puppy. Nino was scowling before he shook his head in amusement and decided the ‘yeti’ was no threat.

 

‘You should really warn a guy if you’re going to have a yeti in the house y’know?’ he said, removing himself from his boyfriends hold to go and pick up the box he had dropped in his distress. He gave Arashi a quick nod as he did so (making the laughing pair laugh louder) and headed into Sho’s room to drop it off.

 

Jun came in carrying a box himself followed by a handsome man carrying two stacked on top of each other. ‘What have we missed?’ he asked when he saw the two men doubled over in laughter, amusement colouring his own face at the sight.

 

‘Nino met Arashi’ Sho said walking over to the newly arrived pair ‘Let me take one of those Toma-san’ he said, reaching up to take one of the boxes from the handsome mans grasp.

 

‘Thank you Sho-kun’ the man replied looking at the laughing pair with a huge smile as Sho made his way to Jun’s new room. ‘Jun, I really like your friends’ he said bending over to whisper as he continued to grin at Aiba and Ohno

 

‘So long as you continue to like me more’ Jun said giving the man a quick peck on his lips before following Sho.

 

\--

 

Later that evening, once all the boxes, and lab equipment, and racks of clothing had been moved in everyone was gathered in the living drinking from a case of beer that Toma had kindly brought with him.

 

‘To Nino and Jun’ Ohno said as everyone clinked their cans ‘May you both have many happy years here with us’

 

‘Here, Here’ Sho said looking lovingly at his new roommate

 

‘Welcome!’ Aiba added raising his can before taking a sip. Arashi made some sort of noise that everyone took to mean something positive also. ‘Ahh, this is good. Did you get these from the restaurant?’ Aiba asked as he took another sip, he leaned back to rest against Ohno’s side, both men sitting on the couch behind the low coffee table everyone was gathered around.

 

‘I did’ Toma said ‘I remember when I moved into my apartment, at the end of the day I was too tired to move, every muscle was sore and all I wanted was a nice cold beer’ he took a long sip from his own can

 

‘Y’know, if you’re muscles are sore right now, my new home comes with a fantastic bathhouse attached. Perfect for a long soak’ Jun said as he sat a little closer

 

‘Em, excuse me. I’d rather MY new bathhouse not be tarnished with you two horny toads before I get a chance to relax there myself’ Nino said sitting up and pointing at Toma and Jun, who was almost sitting in Toma’s lap by this point. Jun stuck his tongue out in response

 

‘Oh… ‘ Ohno said finally catching on ‘Aiba-chan and I already tarnished it the day after it was completed.... and several times since’ he took a sip of his drink as Nino looked at him incredulously. From the other side of the coffee table, Toma rolled his head back in laughter at Ohno’s remark, it wasn't long before everyone else joined in. Ohno had a habit of saying the funniest things without really realising it, he was observant and natural in all his responses with a lack of decorum to what he was saying, being true and honest at all times. It was another one of the reasons Aiba loved him so much.

 

Once they had all calmed down Nino drained the last of his can and pulled Sho up ‘Come on Sho-kun, if I drink anymore you’re going to have to carry me to bed’ he said. Since they got together the younger man had become quite demanding of the elder, but Sho didn’t seem to mind. Quite the opposite, having someone to look after left him walking around with a permanently attached smile most of the time. He stood up and hugged the younger man from behind, they both said goodnight to the group before walking to the door, Sho still attached to Nino and only lifting one had to give a wave as he passed.

 

‘Bed sounds like a good idea’ Jun said raising his eyebrows to his lover ‘How would you like to stay over? I think you’ve earned a good rest’ he was pulling at Toma’s shirt collar as if he was already imagining the furthest thing from a good rest.

 

‘Well, I did work hard’ Toma said, eyes only for Jun as he smiled at the man ‘and it is already getting dark’ Jun leaned down to kiss Toma before sitting off him and placing both their empty cans on the table.

 

‘I’ll do the cleaning in the morning’ he said to Ohno and Aiba ‘You two should rest yourselves, thank you for helping us get moved in’ he turned to the sasquatch who was already sleeping in the corner ‘Do you need a hand to move him?’

 

‘Nah, he’ll be fine sleeping there. I’ll just throw a cover over him before we go to bed’ Aiba said looking fondly at the creature. Jun smiled at the three, he had worked alongside all of them on missions and knew that Ohno and Aiba treated the giant, muscular, monstrous looking sasquatch as though it was a child they needed to look after.

 

‘Well then, we’ll see you all in the morning’ Jun smiled as he and Toma bade them goodnight before heading out the door.

 

Once they were alone (aside from the sleeping sasquatch) Ohno lay down on the couch to put his head in Aiba’s lap, Aiba immediately began to rake his hands through the older man's hair. ‘Hey Leader, it’s going to be fun having Nino and Jun-kun living with us don’t you think?’

 

Ohno only made a noise of affirmation

 

‘Sho-chan is really happy, did you see the new design’s he and Nino came up with? And this must be Jun-kun and Toma-chan’s second month together. Do you think they’re going to settle down? I hope so, Jun-kun has been different since he met Toma-chan, but a good different you know? I think this is the longest he's spent in someone he likes company, that must mean he's really into him huh?’

 

Ohno made another noise of affirmation

 

‘Hey leader…. Leader?’ Aiba looked down and seen that Ohno had both eyes closed so he bent over to give the man a gentle kiss on his lips. Ohno gave a small gentle laugh before opening his eyes to look at his partner who was looking down with love. ‘What say we get ourselves to bed too Satoshi?’ Aiba said in a soft voice as he stroked Ohno’s hair again

 

Ohno smiled before making a noise of affirmation. Aiba laughed loudly before pulling the older man up and kissing him deeply before they both headed out of the room. Tomorrow would be a new day with new people to save, but as long as they had their team of MET's Men, and each other, Ohno and Aiba knew they could face whatever lay ahead.

 

 


End file.
